Kaisia and the Doctor Chapter 7
by Atlas426
Summary: BANANAS!


Chapter 7

He opened the door and looked out; he stepped out and followed behind him out the door. He headed back the way we came and I went the way he told me. I stared the way I should go, my heart thudded fast as my bare feet hit against the cold, concrete floor. I realized I was barefoot. I sighed, I must look ridiculous. In a place buzzing with potatoes, I'm a human. I tugged on my "Battlefield 4" promo shirt I got when I pre-ordered the game. It came two sizes bigger, and wound up becoming a sleeping shirt. I kept walking down the hall until I found the turn he was talking about. So far, nothing was in the halls, until I heard "Doc-tor!" I ducked into a cubby in the wall and listened. It was a metallic sounding robotic voice.

I leaned and look at the hall I was in a few minutes ago. It and a swarm walked around. Well, not really walking, more gliding. It looked like a salt shaker someone glued half beads on, along with a plunger and a whisk. I almost laughed at it, but I kept quiet. Behind it walked a couple potato guards.

"The prisoner escaped as well." The potato said to the other potato. I waited until they passed. My heart thumped hard in my chest. I ran the rest of the way down the hall. I must have caught the eye of one, because I heard it shout "Pri-soner!" as I ran passed. I flew up the set of stairs. I heard potatoes behind me shout "Stop!" I made it up the stairs, panting heavily. I saw the blue box he said would be there at the end of the hall. I ran for it. In doing that, my ear piece fell out of my ear, I didn't bother picking it up.

I stopped when I hit the door, and struggled to put the key in the key hole. The potato grabbed me by the waist before I could unlock the doors. It held a gun to my back.

"Run and we'll shoot," it warned. It clutched me against it's side, still holding me by the waist with a death grip. In all the things happening, I dropped the key to the blue box. The potato clenched a hand over my mouth. I bit and kicked, but nothing worked, it didn't even flinch. The second potato put cuffs on my hands as we walked. We went down stairs and through halls.

We finally reached a room that looked as pristine as the hall we first went down. The potato set me down and two cuffs cuffed around my ankles. He released his hand my mouth and I let him have it with words. I shouted a slue of cuss words and they just left the room to leave me shouting at air. Man, do I not look that tough? I stood in silence. Two screens sit in front of my, hanging high up on the wall, along with a camera pointed right at me in the middle of the two.

I heard the voices of the potato boom through the speakers in the wall.

"Prisoner #2334," it said.

"Well first," I shouted back at it, "I have a name! I'm not Prisoner #2334."

"Silence!" It boomed back at me.

"Make me!" I shouted back. I felt an electric shock rack through my body, starting at the cuffs around my feet and up to my head. Something happened in my head and the left side started burning. I clenched my teeth, trying to ignore the pain. The screens in front of my flashed on, I was too busy trying to will the pain away to look up at them.

"Kaisia!" A familiar voice shouted through the screen. I looked up. The Doctor stood in front of the screen, with an army of four or five salt shakers behind him. I saw the second screen displayed me. I looked like something the cat dragged in.

"Doctor!" My eyes lit up, and for a moment, I forgot about the pain in my head. I wanted to run and hug him. I stood still. My hands clenched into fists behind my back. I'd give anything to be in that room. Another jolt of electricity racked my body. My knees went weak and I hit the floor, clenching my teeth against the growing pain in my head.

"Silence!" The voices boomed. I kept my head to the floor.

"We have possession of the TARDIS." The disembodied voice said. The pain in my head threatened to split me in half.

"Kaisia, stay there, I'll come for you. Don't you dare hurt he—" His voice was cut off mid-word. The screen shut off and silence filled the room. I sat for a moment, soaking in the silence. My hands behind my back, my head down I spoke softly;

"I'll be here, Dr. Sassy."


End file.
